Zmartwychwstanie
$ajen$ Sezon 2, odcinek 7 - Zmartwychwstanie Cygan siedzi w swoim pokoju i gra na komórce w 2048. Dzień jak co dzień, akurat w następnym tygodniu ma zaledwie 6 sprawdzianów, także lodzio miodzio. Trochę mu się nudzi, więc odkłada komórkę i kładzie się na łóżku. Zdążył już zapomnieć, albo może inaczej - słyszał krążące po szkole legendy, że JEST coś takiego jak wolny czas. Ta chwila chyba właśnie nadeszła i Cygan nie był na nią przygotowany, zupełnie jak na kartkówkę z matmy w ostatni czwartek. A może to był piątek... zresztą nieważne. Nagle jego iPhone zabrzęczał. Cygan sprawdził powiadomienie, to był Messenger. "Jutro będziesz miał gości." - było napisane. Cygan odstawił komórkę i szeroko się uśmiechnął. W tle muzyka, od 1:03: '' left '' Następna scena, jakaś wysoka czarnowłosa dziewczyna, widać że już dorosła ale jeszcze całkiem młoda, idzie korytarzem szkoły Cygana. Gimbusy oglądają się za nią, niektórzy nawet wystawiają język jak głodne psy. Wiktor: '''Ej mała, może wpadniesz do mnie... po lekcjach? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) '''Vera: Sorki koleś, ale jako niania dorabiam w weekendy. Podchodzi do jednych z wielu drzwi, gdzie do góry nogami jest przyklejona kartka z krzywo napisanym "$ajen$". Wchodzi do środka, patrzy na nią klasa i Cygan, który siedzi za biurkiem. Muzyka przestaje grać. W pierwszych ławkach siedzi kilku dobrze jej znanych kumpli - Alex i Nigel, Matsu i Sebastian oraz Ethan i Rico. Cygan: O hej, dobrze że już jesteś, a nie widziałaś może Iana, Louisa albo Toma? Vera: '''...nie, a powinnam była? '''Cygan: No mieli przyjść. Ej no panowie, bez przesady, któryś z was na pewno jest dżentelmenem. Kuba: Moje życie jest memem. Cygan: Wstawaj Kuba, miejsce damie zwolnij. Vera: Naprawdę nie trzeba, ja... Cygan: Ależ właśnie trzeba. Wy już swoje wycierpieliście, dzisiaj jesteście w strefie VIP. O, już są. Patrzy na drzwi, w których pojawili się Tom i Louis, a za nimi Ian. Cygan: Wspaniale, możemy zaczynać. Najpierw powiem parę słów a później przejdziemy do sąsiedniej klasy. No więc tak: Jak wiecie doskonale, wiele w przeszłości miało już miejsce kantów, oszustw, wpuszczania w maliny i kombinowania. Wyświetla coś na ekranie. Cygan: 'Przeciętny gimbus robi to 84 razy w miesiącu. Jak widzimy, koledzy tutaj zostawiają swoje plecaki pod klasą. Jeden z nich mówi, że idzie po Pepsi do sklepiku, i mówi żeby drugi poszedł razem z nim. Drugi jednak stwierdza, że nie ma hajsów i wstyd mu iść do sklepu bez kasy. Kumpel na to, wspaniały człowiek, mówi że postawi mu Pepsi i idzie do sklepiku. Gdy tylko się oddala, widzimy że ten, który został na miejscu, podchodzi do plecaka kolegi i robi mu kebaba. Gdy odchodzi, wypada mu portfel z kieszeni, czyli hajsy jednak miał. ''Wyłącza ekran. '''Cygan: '''Jakieś pytania? '''Ethan: Yyy tak, po co nam to właściwie mówisz? Cygan: Bo tak się nie robi, tak się po prostu ku*wa nie robi. Jak ja dorwę tego Adka to on mi swoimi złotymi zębami będzie płacił! Rico: Jeśli zmarnujesz jeszcze choćby minutę mojego cennego życia, to będziesz następnym który będzie musiał zbierać swoje zęby z podłogi. Cygan: 'Dobra, wyluzujcie panowie. A ponieważ dzisiejsze zagadnienia miały mieć elementy wostoryczne, to w dzisiejszym grafiku mamy... walkę gladiatorów! Zapraszam za mną. ''Wszyscy przechodzą do sąsiedniej klasy. Jest ona udekorowana jak arena, są też miejsca dla widowni i dla Cezara. '''Cygan: Panowie Gruz i Kajtek odegrają teraz swoją własną drugą część tej historii, a ja będę pilnował walki. Gimby wy moje - na widownię, a wasza dziesiątka na miejsca dla VIPÓW. Wy będziecie decydowali o tym, kto wygra, a kto przegra. Mamy tam też lodówkę pełną jedzenia - czujcie się jak u siebie w domu. Przede wszystkim bawcie się dobrze kochani! Louis: No, to to ja rozumiem! Alex: '''Nareszcie coś dla ludzi. '''Sebastian: Już prawie zapomniałem, co mnie spotkało. Cygan: Można też skorzystać z usług masażysty. Pokazuje na woźnego, który stoi w kącie i mruży jedno oko. Na "arenę" wchodzą Kajtek i Gruz ubrani jak gladiatorzy, ale w dłoniach dzierżyli... gigantyczne ołówki. Cygan: Panowie, macie dać super pokaz. I nie oszczędzać się nawzajem! Jutro rano i tak nie będziecie pamiętali co tu się odjaniepawliło. No, do dzieła! Poklepał obydwu po plecach. Dziesiątka VIPów rozsiadła się na wygodnych fotelach, a walka się zaczęła. Połowa VIPów coś jadła. Rico: To jest dopiero życie. Louis opróżnił butelkę oranżady i beknął głośno. Louis: Co racja, to racja. Vera: Weź, nie przy ludziach! Louis: Moja przestrzeń, mogę robić co mi się podoba. W międzyczasie Gruz goni Kajtka dookoła klasy. Gruz: '''Nie uciekaj przed przeznaczeniem...! '''Kajtek: Ja tylko chcę zdobyć punkty od VIPów! Gruz: '''To twoja jedyna zasługa na tym froncie! '''Cygan: '''Kajtek przestań uciekać bo spuszczę węże. '''Kajtek: Myślałem że masz tylko jedną kobrę w spodniach. Gruz: W jego wieku to raczej padalec. Cygan: A w pakiecie jeszcze jaja wielkanocne! Wracajcie do walki! Ethan: Teraz to my mamy dawać punkty? No dobra... dajesz Gruzie! Alex: Brzmi znajomo, co nie? Przychodzi woźny. Woźny: Może winka, lordowska mość? Ethan: COOO? Precz mi z tym świństwem! Woźny: Panu na włościach nie dogodzisz... Rico: A ja poproszę czerwone. Kajtek w końcu zaczął stawiać opór Gruzowi. Zaczęła się prawdziwa walka. W pewnym momencie Gruz przewrócił się. Louis: Dobij go! DOBIJ GO! Kajtek unosi ołówek wysoko... ale wtedy Gruz wstaje i robi unik. Swoim ołówkiem popycha Kajtka i to ten się przewraca. Kajtek: Nie... nie mogę przegrać... ja to muszę wygrać, w końcu ja zorganizowałem tę walkę! Gruz: Twoja era przeminęła. Vera: Kurczę, trauma wraca... Zaczyna płakać, przytula się do Alex'a. Alex: Yyyy.. panie kelner? Macie jeszcze trochę tego wina? No już, już... spokojnie. Tamto minęło i nie wróci. Rico: Kurde, mam je*ane deja vu. Gruzie, wykończ go wreszcie. Gruz obrócił ołówek gumką do twarzy Kajtka i zmazał mu szczegóły na twarzy. Louis: What the... ja mam chyba omamy. Sebastian: Wiesz co, to może tyle nie pij. Louis: Będę robił co chcę! *hyp* Kajtek wstaje, wyciąga ręce na prawo i lewo, idzie przed siebie i uderza w ścianę. Przewraca się. Strefa VIP się śmieje, Gruz robi ukłon. Kajtek nagle zdejmuje maskę i ma pod nią normalną twarz. Kajtek: 'Surprise, mothafucka! ''Biegnie w stronę Gruza i uderza go ołówkiem w głowę, zanim ten zdążył zareagować. Gruz się przewraca. 'Kajtek: '''Uczciwy zwycięzca? Nie na mojej zmianie! ''Gruz nie wstaje. '''Kajtek: Ej, wstawaj, już po wszystkim. Gruz nadal leży. Kajtek nachyla się nad nim. Kajtek: Ej, żyjesz? Nagle coś go szturchnęło w plecy. Kajtek się odwrócił, za nim stał prawdziwy Gruz. Kajtek: '''Jak ty... '''Gruz: Zmartwychwstałem. W jednej chwili Gruz machnął ołówkiem, zwalając Kajtka z nóg i powodując, że wywinął koziołka w powietrzu. Cygan: 'Kto zwycięża? ''Strefa VIP jednogłośnie krzyczy: GRUZ! '''Cygan: MAMY ZWYCIĘZCĘĘĘĘ! Gruz: Dedykuję to wam wszystkim, ziomki! Szczególnie wam, Vipy! Ian: Dzięki tobie wróciło do mnie poczucie sprawiedliwości. Matsu: Fajne widowisko, ale czy Kajtkowi nic nie jest? Cygan: Niee spoko, to była udawana walka. Wy prawdziwą już przegraliście na podobnych zasadach. Tom: Zepsułeś to w tej chwili. Cygan: Wiem. :D Podszedł i pomógł wstać Kajtkowi. VIPy zaczęły wychodzić. Cygan odwraca się do kamery i zbliżenie na jego twarz. Cygan: Bo NA TYM to właśnie polega, PRZYJACIELE. Mrugnął okiem. Zaciemnienie. Rozjaśnienie. Cygan: PS - Wesołej Wielkanocy. KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki